Týden Hermiony Grangerové
by Santinan Black
Summary: Co se děje, že se kolem Hermiony najednou začali točit mužští? Jak se asi rozhodne?


Hermiona seděla v knihovně a přemýšlela, co se to s ní vlastně děje. Zkrásněla snad nebo se stalo něco s jejím tělem? O ničem nevěděla, a přesto se kolem ní začali rojit muži, kteří jí nabízeli svou přízeň. Ne, že by jí to bylo vysloveně nepříjemné, spíše ji to překvapovalo a udivovalo. Její přízeň se rozhodlo získat celkem šest mužských. Potřebovala si utřídit své city k nim. A k tomu potřebovala plán, který se jí nyní začal rýsovat v hlavě. Nu ano. Samotnou ji překvapilo, jak bylo řešení prosté. S každým z nich stráví jeden den v týdnu a v neděli se rozhodne, koho z nich si vybere. Zítra bylo pondělí a jako prvního na seznamu měla Rona Weasleyho. Povzdechla si. Bude to náročný týden. Její jedinou útěchou bylo, že právě začaly vánoční prázdniny.

V pondělí ráno si sedla vedle Rona a domluvila si s ním výlet do Prasinek. Ron byl nadšený z jejího náhlého zájmu. Při odchodu z Velké síně ji objal kolem ramen a začal jí líčit, kam všude půjdou. Ronovo nadšení bylo nakažlivé a ona se už za okamžik smála s ním. V Prasinkách si celí promrzlí s povděkem zalezli ke Třem košťatům. Oba si objednali horký máslový ležák, aby se po cestě zahřáli. Ron se celou dobu přihlouple usmíval, což jí asi po hodině začalo jít vážně na nervy.

„Rone, proč se probůh pořád tak přiblble usmíváš?" nevydržela to a narovinu se ho zeptala. Ronův úsměv téměř okamžitě pohasl.

„Jsem rád, že můžu být dneska s tebou," přiznal a zčervenal, jako panna o svatební noci. Hermiona zavrtěla hlavou. Srkla si ze své sklenice ležáku a přisedla si o něco blíž ke svému společníkovi, ten na okamžik ztuhnul. Málem se rozesmála nad jeho ostýchavostí.

Po dalších nekonečných minutách se nakonec odhodlala a položila mu ruku na koleno. Už, už to vypadalo, že se od ní odtáhne, ale nakonec tak neučinil. Dokonce se odhodlal položit jí ruku kolem pasu. Důvěrně mu položila hlavu na rameno a dlaní mu pohladila místo těsně nad kolenem. Slyšela, jak nasucho polkl. Usmála se.

„Rone, mohla bych tě o něco poprosit?" zeptala se tiše.

„Jasně, Hermi, ty můžeš všechno," řekl přiškrceným hlasem Ron. O něco málo se narovnala a zahleděla se mu do tmavě hnědých očí. V druhém okamžiku přitiskla své rty na ty jeho. Mladík ztuhl překvapením. Snažila se ho jemným tlakem svých rtů donutit k nějaké reakci. Žádná se nedostavila. Zklamaně se od něj odtáhla.

„Co je? Dělám něco špatně, Rone?" ptala se otráveně. Zavrtěl hlavou.

„Ne, jen, jen mi to přijde nějaké moc rychlé," přiznal se upřímně.

„A-ha," zamumlala Hermiona. Dopili ležák a odešli do sněhem zaváté vesnice.

„Nechceš se stavit v Medovém ráji?" navrhl Ron opět s tím připitomělým úsměvem šťastného idiota. Za ten úsměv ho začínala vážně nesnášet.

„Ráda," usmála se na něj zářivě.

Když vešli do obchodu se sladkostmi všeho druhu, do nosu je praštil vlezlý, ale ne nepříjemný pach cukru, medu, čokolády, kokosu a skořice. Hermiona procházela kolem regálů s Ronem v patách. Než odešli, koupil Ron pytlík drobných čokoládových srdíček zdobených skořicí. Každému, kdo si je dal do pusy, se kolem těla vznášela bublinová srdíčka. Hermiona to ocenila, i když nebyla z toho dárku zrovna dvakrát nadšená. Ron něco nadšeně vyprávěl a zobal přitom čokoládová srdíčka. Díky tomu měla Hermiona spoustu času na přemýšlení. Stačilo totiž občas přikývnout nebo zamručet něco ve smyslu: _Hm. Jo. Jasně_. Ronovi v tomto ohledu viditelně stačilo málo a ona za to byla v tuhle chvíli více než vděčná. Jakmile vešli do společenské místnosti Nebelvíru, odpojila se od Rona a sedla si do posledního volného křesla u krbu, kde přívětivě plápolal oheň. Povzdechla si. Už nyní věděla, že Ron nebude ta pravá volba, ale rozhodla se, že si to přece jen nechá projít hlavou. Když se jí podařilo zahřát, vysvlékla se téměř ze všech vrstev oblečení. Zůstala jen v košili a kalhotách. Bylo jí příjemně teplo a začínaly se jí klížit oči. Z polospánku ji vytrhl rozruch způsobený Georgem, který přijel navštívit svého bratra. Chvíli se rozhlížela, co způsobilo ten nenadálý rozruch, když George uviděla. Usmála se a zahleděla se zpátky do plamenů.

George se k ní potichu plížil, ale skoro za ní zakopl o zapomenutou učebnici přeměňování a spadl slečně Grangerové k nohám. Upřímně se rozesmála. George se také začal smát na celé kolo. Stále ležící u jejích nohou ji chytil za lýtko a něžně ji tam hladil prsty. V obličeji stále výraz nakažlivého veselí. Hermiona se zajíkla, avšak tu zvláštní důvěrnou masáž si nechala líbit.

„Co děláš zítra, Hermiono?" ptal se s rozpustilým výrazem, přičemž své prsty posunul o něco málo výš. Sklonila se k němu dolů a jemně odtáhla jeho ruku ze své nohy.

„Ještě nevím," přiznala se. Opravdu to nevěděla, ještě totiž nepřemýšlela nad tím, s kým stráví zítřek.

„Tak teď už víš," oznámil jí s hranou samolibostí. Musela se zasmát, nemohla jinak. V duchu pokrčila rameny. Ostatně George byl také kandidátem na jejím seznamu.

Hermiona se do ložnice dostala až kolem půlnoci. Celý večer se bavila s ostatními nebelvírskými, kteří s radostí přivítali návštěvu svého od jisté doby slavného studenta. George Weasleyho. Sotva se hlavou dotkla polštáře, už spala.

Úterní ráno ji přivítalo slunečními paprsky, které ji v podstatě probudily. Rychle se oblékla a spěchala dolů na snídani. Sotva stačila sníst míchaná vajíčka se slaninou, už u ní stál George s její zimní bundou, čepicí a šálou.

„Oblíkni se, jdeme ven," oznámil jí. Už včera tušila, že tento den bude lepší, než ten včerejší. Prozatím to vypadalo, že její tušení bylo správné. George sebral ze stolu několik krajíčků chleba, vzal ji za ruku a odcházel ven.

Procházeli se po pozemcích, smáli se a povídali si. George ji celou dobu držel za ruku, občas ji k sobě přitáhl a líbnul ji na čelo nebo na tvář. Nakonec zastavili u jezera. George vyndal z kapes kabátu krajíčky chleba. Vždy kousek odlomil a hodil ho do vody. Drobeček se chvíli vznášel na hladině, než se z černých hlubin jezera vynořilo obrovské chapadlo a stáhlo ho s sebou pod vodu. Hermionu i George ještě nějakou chvíli bavilo krmit obří oliheň, ale nakonec toho museli nechat, protože jim došel chleba.

Hermiona se hbitě sehnula, nabrala hrst sněhu, narychlo z ní v dlaních uplácala kouli a švihla ji po Georgeovi. Sněhová koule ho zasáhla do hlavy. Překvapením vyjekl, ale nedal se zastrašit. S mnohaletou praxí ze sněhových bitek uplácal kouli, zamířil a strefil dívku do stehna. Na kalhotách zůstala sněhová stopa. Hermiona ho ještě jednou trefila, a pak s výskotem začala utíkat pryč. Ačkoli nasadila rychlé tempo, George ji s každým krokem doháněl. Když se Hermiona ohlédla přes rameno, spatřila Georgeovu rozesmátou tvář. Pak ji chytil za rameno a setrvačností ji shodil na zem. Chvíli se prali a váleli se na zemi ve sněhu, než se mladíkovi podařilo zachytit obě její zápěstí do jedné ruky. Oba těžce a namáhavě oddechovali. Jejich dech se v mrazivém vzduchu srážel na bílou páru. Jeden druhému těkali očima po obličeji. Hermiona se zavrtěla, aby našla pohodlnější polohu.

„Hermiono, nehýbej se, prosím," zachraptěl George a v jeho tváři se usadil zmučený výraz. Hleděla na něj nechápavýma a důvěřivýma očima. Sklonil se nad ní a políbil ji na ústa. Vyšla mu vstříc a lehce je pootevřela. Nenechal se pobízet. Líbal ji s vášní a náruživostí mládí. Nakonec se od ní odtrhl. Oba dva měly rty nateklé od náruživých polibků.

Strávili spolu zbytek dne, avšak už se to za celou tu dobu nezvrhlo tak, jako dopoledne na školních pozemcích. Při vzpomínce na Georgeův polibek se zachvěla a v břiše ji zašimralo. Nemohla popřít, že na rozdíl od svého bratra je George vášnivý. Svým způsobem jí to imponovalo. Přemýšlela nad tím dnem po celou dobu, než usnula. Na zítří měl dorazit Viktor Krum.

Středeční ráno bylo pošmourné a nepříjemné. Takže dnes se žádný výlet konat nebude. Budou se muset s Viktorem zabavit uvnitř Hradu. Dopoledne si dala horkou sprchu, učesala si pořádně vlasy, přičemž se jí nějakým záhadným způsobem podařilo je zkrotit natolik, že netrčely na všechny strany. Krum přijel uprostřed odpoledne. Vyběhla mu vstříc, objala ho a políbila na obě tváře.

„Hermiono!" vykřikl šťastně a prudce ji objal. Tihle dva se neviděli celý rok, a tak nyní byli upřímně šťastní ze společnosti toho druhého. Ruku v ruce se procházeli Hradem, až je nakonec napadlo jít do Komnaty nejvyšší potřeby, kde je nikdo nemohl obtěžovat či vyrušovat.

V Komnatě byla měkká, rozložitá pohovka. S povděkem se na ni posadili. Hermiona se opřela o svého společníka a naslouchala jeho slovům. Krumovy ruce jí mazlivě přejížděly po těle. Hýčkaly přes oblečení každý jeho kousek. Viktor najednou zmlkl.

„Copak se děje?" ptala se lehce roztřeseným hlasem Hermiona.

„Jsi nádherná, Hermiono. Chci tě, potřebuji tě!" vysvětloval naléhavě své pocity Krum. Zachvěla se z naléhavosti jeho slov. Dokázala jen zavrtět hlavou. Krum si povzdechl. Natáhla se k němu a políbila ho. Okamžitě ji k sobě přitiskl a dobýval její ústa jazykem. Dlaněmi ji hladil pod košilí, potom ji vepředu chvatně rozepnul a mazlil se s její nahou kůží. Když prsty zavadil o oblinky jejích kulatých, drobných ňader, uvězněných v podprsence, zasténala. Z hrdla jí unikl slabý sten. Omámeně hleděla na svého společníka. Najednou jako by ho nepoznávala. V ten okamžik vystřízlivěla a slezla mu z klína.

„Já… Já prostě nemůžu, Viktore," oznámila mu jednoduše a zády k němu si zapínala košili. Poté bez rozloučení odešla, zanechávajíc ho tam samotného a vzrušeného.

Zítra měl být ples a ona byla pozvána Dracem Malfoyem a tiše doufala, že to z jeho strany nebyla nějaká zrada či nevkusný vtip, který by mu byl tolik podobný. Přesto všechno se však rozhodla toto pozvání přijmout. Zašla do sovince a odeslala dopis domů. Poté si v dívčí ložnici zalezla do postele a až do večera si četla.

Celý čtvrtek bloumala po kolejní místnosti, jako tělo bez duše. Nakonec se jí Ginny zželelo a začala svou kamarádku pomaličku upravovat na ples. Většinu vlasů jí vyčesala nahoru, jen několik pramenů nechala splývat po zádech a kolem obličeje. Chtěla, aby Hermiona byla večer, co možná nejkrásnější. Těsně před začátkem plesu oblékla Hermionu do plesových šatů chladně růžové barvy. Šaty měly kulatý výstřih a lehce odhalovaly i vrchní polovinu zad. Když Ginny skončila se svou prací, prohlédla si kamarádku kritickým okem a byla nadmíru spokojena s výsledkem. Hermiona vypadala, jako šlechtična z minulého století. Ginny si v duchu poblahopřála a potřásla si rukou.

Draco čekal na svou partnerku před vchodem do Velké síně, kde se konal vánoční ples. Byl lehce nervózní. Periferním viděním spatřil sestupovat po schodech nádherné zjevení v růžových šatech. Otočil se a spatřil ji. Byla to Hermiona Grangerová. Zatajil dech a děkoval Bohu, že doopravdy přišla.

„Ahoj," pozdravila ho s plachým úsměvem. Pokývl jí na pozdrav a nabídl jí své rámě. Zavěsila se do něj a nechala se odvést k volnému stolu, který Draco vybral. Jakmile se posadili, přinesli jim sklenice s máslovým ležákem. Poté se oba rozpovídali. Bylo to příjemné. Uprostřed večera ji mladý Malfoy vyzval k tanci. To byl okamžik, jehož se opravdu velice obávala. Tančila sice docela obstojně, ale potřebovala partnera, který dokáže dobře vést. Jakmile zjistila, že Draco to dokáže, uvolnila se. V jeho rukou byla vláčná a poddajná. Ve chvíli, kdy si to uvědomila, jí po zádech přeběhlo zamrazení. V tanci se mu naprosto oddala a on to věděl. Vycítil to.

„Má krásko," zašeptal jí u ucha. V podbřišku ji příjemně zašimralo z jeho slov.

Večer podle Hermiony skončil až příliš brzy. Mrzelo ji, že se bude muset s Dracem rozloučit. Avšak nedalo se nic dělat, už byli před Buclatou dámou a dále mladý Malfoy nesměl. Věděl, že musí odejít a přesto jejich rozloučení oddaloval. Lehce ji pohladil konečky prstů po tváři, otočil se k odchodu a odcházel dolů po schodišti. Hermiona se za ním chvíli dívala, poté odříkala heslo a vstoupila do společenské místnosti Nebelvíru. Vyčerpaně se došourala do ložnice, kde padla na postel a usnula prakticky okamžitě. Každý z těch čtyř dnů byl náročný hlavně psychicky.

Byl pátek a ona dnešní odpoledne slíbila Nevillovi. Docela se na něj těšila. Byl milým a pozorným společníkem. Vyzvedl si ji asi hodinu po obědě a přinesl jí květiny. Hermioně to přišlo milé. S každým dnem bylo těžší neprozradit, že si teprve vybírá. Zcela se vyhýbala místům, kde by mohla potkat Draca, Rona, George nebo Viktora. Pro dnešek to bude snadné. Jelikož věděla o Nevillově slabosti pro bylinky, tak mu navrhla výlet do skleníků pod záminkou, že tam budou mít klid a soukromí zároveň. Neville lehce zčervenal, ale souhlasil. Hermiona se mu totiž líbila už dlouho a nyní měl šanci s ní být o samotě. Byl by hlupák, kdyby tuhle šanci nechtěl využít, a tak souhlasil s jejím plánem.

Vlhká, teplá vůně skleníků je přijala do své náruče. Oba si zalezli do rohu, kde na ně nebude vidět, svlékli si bundy a nechali zmrzlé údy, aby se prohřály a prokrvily.

„Víš, že jsi moc krásná?" zeptal se Neville tiše. Hermiona zčervenala, jako rajské jablíčko.

„Díky." Neville ji chytil za ruku a bříšky prstů jí kroužil po dlani. Bylo to příjemné. Zavřela oči, nechávajíc se hýčkat příjemným teplem a blízkostí mladíka.

Musela usnout, protože když otevřela oči, venku se již začínalo šeřit. Pohnula se a zjistila, že leží stulená v Nevillově náruči. Mladík ji hladil po tváři, což ji probudilo. Usmála se na něj.

„Měli bychom už jít," zašeptala tichounce. Mladík přisvědčil. Po cestě do Hradu si Hermiona provinile kousala spodní ret.

„Omlouvám se za to, že jsem usnula," řekla s provinilým úsměvem. Vážně se na ni zadíval.

„Mně to nevadí. Byla jsi unavená," omlouval ji Neville. Hermionu to udivilo, čekala cokoliv, jen ne to, že ji bude omlouvat. Tohle opravdu nečekala.

„Díky," šeptla a políbila ho na rty. Neville lehce zrozpačitěl, avšak stále pokračoval v chůzi. Mladík ji doprovodil až k dívčím ložnicím a tam se s ní rozloučil.

Ačkoli prospala většinu dne, tak si okamžitě zalezla do postele. Netrvalo dlouho a usnula. Zítra měla v plánu jít někam s Harrym. On byl totiž posledním z těch šesti, kdo se o ni začali zajímat jako o holku nebo chcete-li mladou ženu. Svým způsobem ji ta pozornost těšila, ale zároveň i děsila. V noci se neklidně převalovala, ve snu ji strašila blížící se doba rozhodnutí.

Ráno se probudila unavená, rozbolavělá a nevyspalá. Když se uviděla v zrcadle, tak se lekla sama sebe. Pod očima měla temně fialové stíny, kůži až nezdravě bílou a skoro bezkrevné rty. Musela si přiznat, že vypadá jako dokonalá živá mrtvola. Prostě nádherná zombie. Rezignovaně si povzdechla. No nedá se nic dělat, holt musí hrát s tím, co má. Opláchla si obličej studenou vodou, což jí alespoň maličko vrátilo do obličeje barvu. Pořád se na ni ze zrcadla koukala zombie, ale už ne tak strašná.

S Harrym se srazila na chodbě, cestou z jídelny.

„Hermiono, všude jsem tě hledal," lehce ji vyplísnil. Zadívala se na něj vážnýma očima.

„Chtěl jsem se zeptat, jestli se mnou nechceš zajít do Komnaty nejvyšší potřeby? Mám tam několik láhví máslového ležáku," ptal se s nadějí v hlase i v krásných zelených očích. Pokusila se o zářivý úsměv.

„Ráda," přikývla. Harry se rozzářil, vzal Hermionu za ruku a začal stoupat po schodech.

Ve chvíli, kdy vstoupili do Komnaty nejvyšší potřeby, je v nose zašimrala vůně teplého máslového ležáku. Takže jí nelhal. Vše bylo připraveno před krbem vedle huňatého koberce. V krbu plápolal oheň, který ozařoval místnost měkkým, oranžovým světlem. Hermiona se usmála. Místnost na ni působila příjemně romantickým dojmem. Dvojice se usadila před krbem a popíjejíc máslový ležák hleděla do ohně.

Už bylo pozdě odpoledne, avšak ani jednomu z nich se nechtělo odejít. Harry měl hlavu položenou v dívčině klíně a líně se usmíval.

„Je mi s tebou fajn, Harry," řekla Hermiona aniž by se na Harryho přestala usmívat. Jendou rukou ji chytil na zátylku, přitáhl ji blíž k sobě, a pak se přizvedl. Okamžik hleděl do jejích teple hnědých očí a poté ji políbil. Nejdříve to byl něžný polibek, ale s každou vteřinou se více prohluboval. Objímala ho, hladila, avšak nakonec se přece jen vrátila alespoň částečně do reality a zatlačila mu dlaněmi na hrudník. Pochopil její gesto a odtáhl se.

„Děkuju a omlouvám se, Harry," odříkávala omluvu, aniž by mu jen jedinkrát zpříma pohlédla do očí. Ukazováčkem jí zvedl bradu a donutil ji tak, aby se na něj podívala.

„Neomlouvej se, byla to moje chyba. Myslím, že si potřebuješ promyslet ještě spoustu věcí," řekl a povzbudivě se na svou společnici usmál. Oplatila mu úsměv a prudce ho objala.

„Fakt děkuju, hrozně moc ti děkuju!" zajíkala se při těch slovech a netušila proč. Až později se měla dovtípit, že podvědomě nechtěla rozbít jejich přátelství.

Hermiona zanechala Harryho ve společenské místnosti ve společnosti houfu jeho přátel. Usnula a po dlouhé době se jí nezdál žádný sen, žádná noční můra.

V neděli ráno se probudila odpočinutá, jako za tenhle týden ještě nikdy. Venku svítilo slunce, které si svými nenechavými prsty pohrávalo se sněhem, až se třpytil, jako diamant. Byla to úchvatná podívaná. Převlékla se do denního oblečení, zalezla si do měkkého křesla u krbu a donutila se v hlavě si zrekapitulovat celý uplynulý týden. Uznala, že to bylo opravdu hodně náročných šest dní. _No dobře, _pomyslela si, _začneme od začátku._

První byl Ron. Nebyl to špatný den, ale když na něj nahlížela s odstupem, zjistila, že to byla hrůza. Ron pokaždé, když se ho dotkla, buď ztuhnul, jako prkno, nebo zrudnul, jako květ vlčího máku. V horším případě obojí. Dobře si uvědomovala, že tohle by asi neklapalo nebo přinejmenším ne dlouho. Pomyslně si tedy zrzavého mladíka odškrtla.

Dobrá. Další pán na holení je Ronův bratr George. Den s ním byl zábavný a celý uběhl v příjemném, přátelském duchu. Hermioně se velice líbilo, že je George vášnivý. Oproti Ronovi to byla velice příjemná změna. Jeho polibky ji rozechvívaly ještě i nyní ve vzpomínkách. Vyhovovalo jí, že je starší, protože byl i zkušenější. Tyhle okolnosti ji přitahovaly. Prozatím byl George jejím favoritem.

Středa byl den, který strávila s Viktorem Krumem. Neviděli se skoro rok a oba se za tu dobu velmi změnili. To byla věc, kterou si dívka musela chtě nechtě připustit. Jeho doteky i polibky byly velice příjemné a rozhodně ne chladné. A možná v tom byl zakopaný pes. Hermioniny instinkty byly tehdy, v Komnatě nejvyšší potřeby, silnější než ona. Probírala se těmi okamžiky nazpátek a až nyní si uvědomila, že mezi nimi chybělo to pověstné jiskření, které tam bylo ještě před rokem. Takže Krum také ne. Opět nad ním pomyslně zlomila hůl, stejně jako před chvílí nad Ronem.

Dalším potenciálním přítelem na seznamu byl Draco Malfoy, s nímž šla na vánoční ples. Mladíkova odtažitost se na celý ten večer někam vytratila. Byla nahrazena společenskostí, úsměvem a příjemně sdílnou náladou. Ta změna ji ještě nepřestala fascinovat. Když si vzpomněla, jak dokonale ji ovládl při tanci, přeběhlo jí tisíci malými nožek po páteři zamrazení. Jeho úsměv, jenž se vyjímečně rozšířil i do jeho ledově modrých očí, ji v ten večer dokonale odzbrojil. Nebylo pochyb, že jeho chladná rezervovanost je jen prachobyčejná maska, jíž se chrání před ostatními. A Hermiona musela uznat, že mu to jde. Pro ni byl svým zvláštním ledovým způsobem krásný a velmi přitažlivý. Rozhodla se, že Draco Malfoy zůstane na seznamu.

U Nevilla nebylo příliš nad čím přemýšlet. Sice s ním byla celý den, ale jelikož většinu času z toho prospala, tak nemohla říct nic víc, než, že to bylo příjemné. Neville sice byl milý, pozorný a možná až moc gentleman, ale fyzicky ji naprosto nepřitahoval. Prostě a jednoduše řečeno, chyběla mezi nimi ta vášnivá jiskra, po které v hloubi duše toužila. Takže Nevilla pomyslně odškrtla ze seznamu. Už zbývalo jen vyřknout ortel nad Harrym.

Ach ano, Harry. S ním strávený den byl velice příjemný. Povídali si, smáli se a popíjeli máslový ležák. Co víc si přát, než si příjemně popovídat s pěkným, mladým mužem a kamarádem v jedné osobě. Náhle pochopila, proč ji Harryho něžnosti tolik znepokojily. Bylo to, jako rána kamenem do hlavy. Už jí to bylo jasné, nechtěla zničit jejich přátelství. _Jsem to ale hloupá husa,_ pomyslela si v duchu, když si to uvědomila. V tomto případě není co rozvažovat. Harry byl jako potenciální partner vyřazen.

Už tedy zbývala jen dvojice Draco Malfoy a George Weasley. Nevěděla podle čeho se rozhodnout. Nakonec se odhodlala k nejbláznivějšímu kroku, který kdy, podle jejího mínění, udělala. Začala pátrat hluboko ve svém srdci a až na dně své duše. Trvalo jí dlouho, než z hloubi svého srdce vydolovala onu bláznivou pravdu. Její srdce tlouklo pouze pro jednoho muže, jímž byl George Weasley. Toto poznání ji zaplavilo stejně náhle, jako to o Harrym. Nyní, když si to přiznala, pochopila, že její srdce to vědělo dávno před ní nebo spíše před jejím mozkem. Ve středu končily vánoční prázdniny, ale do té doby zbývaly ještě tři dny. Tři krásné dny, které může strávit s Georgem Weasleym. Při té představě se pro sebe usmála. A stejně tak, možná více, se usmívala, když do společenské místnosti vešel George, objal ji kolem ramen a vášnivě ji políbil. Ode dneška až navždy, nebo dokud ji bude chtít, bude jen jeho. Slečna Hermiona Grangerová konečně našla muže svých snů a tiše doufala, že bude už navždy šťastná. Konečně pochopila, co znamená být zamilovaná.


End file.
